This invention concerns a foldable elastic temple for spectacles, particularly directed to one possible to be stretched elastically outward and to be folded in a half length.
A known conventional elastic temple for spectacles shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 comprises a connector 10 fitted in a square socket 11, a coil spring 13 having its front end urging the front end of the socket 11 and its rear end urging a head 120 of a bolt 12 extending through the coil spring 13 and through the socket 11 to have its male-threaded end engaging with a female-threaded hole 100 in the connector 10. The elastic assembly of the connector 10, the socket 11, the bolt 12 and the spring 13 is then inserted in a chamber 140 in a front end of a temple 14 and adhered and secured therein with glue injected through a sidewise hole 141 in a side wall of the chamber 140. Then the front portion with a hole of the connector 10 is combined with two projections A1 by means of a screw N. Therefore, the elastic assembly gives an elasticity to the temple.
But this kind of conventional elastic temple has disadvantages as follows.
1. The socket 11 often separates from the temple 14, because the adhesive loses its function owing to a long period of use.
2. The temple is not foldable, too long to be stored.